


Guilty

by PlutoConstellation



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up Tomorrow X Together, Angst, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, BTS Mamamoo and GOT7 are one gang, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Drinking, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gang Leader Bang Chan, Gang Leader Kim Taehyung, Gay Panic, Hitman Jackson Wang, Hitman Kim Namjoon | RM, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kitty Gang Park Jimin (BTS), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam Being A Little Shit, Lap Sitting, Lee Felix & Kim Hongjoong are Best Friends, M/M, Mafia Heirs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Choi Beomgyu, Police Officer Choi Yeonjun, Police Officer Kang Taehyun, Sexy, Sexy Park Jimin (BTS), Smoking, Stray Kids and ATEEZ are one gang, Their stage names are their codenames, established Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Kim Taehyung lives a normal life as a university student. He has a major he enjoys, and good friends. One day Taehyung is attacked by a gang that claims he's the grandson of the infamous gang Bangtan. After that, that's when a pink motorcycle starts following him.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"He's dead, isn't he?" a handsome man in a white asked. A man wearing a bejeweled leather jacket closed the door behind him. He glared at the man in white, chewing on his lollipop.

"Of course the old man is dead, Jin. To be honest," he said sitting on the couch. "Took him long enough." Jin scoffed as he poured himself a brandy. 

"Don't run your mouth Kitty Gang. Just be glad Mr. Kim is dead and he won't come back to shoot you," Jin said laughing. Kitty Gang rolled his eyes at him and leaned against the back of the couch. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and licked it. 

Jin took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Calling that boyfriend of yours?" Kitty Gang joked. Jin didn't respond.

"RM, did you find him yet?" Kitty Gang motioned for Jin to put the call on speaker. He obliged and tapped the button.

" _ Don't worry, Kitty Gang, I found him. _ " Kitty Gang chuckled. He stared at the ceiling and smiled.

"So RM, what is this heir like?"

RM laughed nervously on the other line.

"RM, what's wrong?" Jin asked.

" _ Well, he isn't exactly what we imagined from the grandson of Kim Doyun. First off, he's actually a cinnamon roll. _ " Kitty Gang groaned in annoyance and slammed his face in his hands. Jin looked very nervous. 

"WELL FUCK!" Kitty Gang cursed. RM cleared his voice.

" _ I didn't finish. There is one thing. _ " This perked Kitty Gang's interest. He uncovered his eyes.

"Please RM, enlighten me..." 

RM went on. " _ Taehyung is an extremely good fighter. Hell I witnessed him send this asshole to the hospital the other day after he messed with a friend of his. _ " This put Kitty Gang in a good mood, a very good mood.

"I like the sound of this Taehyung." Kitty Gang got up from the couch and spit out the stick of his lollipop. 

"Jin-hyung, alert the Twin Devils." Jin stood up. His face was in complete and utter horror.

"T-The Twin Devils?! What if Yang fucks up somehow and bombs the poor guy?!" Jin argued. "Can't we just send BamBam or JB or anyone but them!?" Kitty Gang scoffed.

"Stop your whining Jin, they'll be fine. And besides." Kitty Gang grabbed his pink motorcycle helmet. "If those two lovebirds mess up, I'll be trailing behind to clean it up," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a police officer hollered. A man with a demon mask on the side of his face turned around and frowned at the officer.

"Look I'm tired and not really in the mood to fuck around with you idiots," he said sarcastically. He adjusted his puffy large white jacket and put his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you satisfied enough that I'm making eye contact with you, Choi Yeonjun?"

Yeonjun scoffed. "Don't do anything dirty Yin." Yin chuckled and jumped on top of a dumpster. He crouched down and put the mask over his face. He slipped his hood on.

"Yeonjun, Yeonjun, Yeonjun, I'm not the one who plays dirty." He pointed upwards. "He is." A small green explosive dropped in front of the police officers. 

**SNIP SNIP MOTHERFUCKERS!** an recorded voice said. Yeonjun's eyes lit up in horror.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The bomb exploded right as the police officers jumped behind another dumpster. Purple particles went everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Yin was gone. Yeonjun growled in frustration.

"God damnit!" he cursed. 

Watching on top of a building was Yin and another man. He had a black mask that covered his lower face and eyes. He was holding a bat in his non-dominant hand. A bat with nails in it.

"Aw Binnie, I wish I was down there to see the look on their faces," the masked man cooed. Yin started stroking his hair.

"Don't worry Hyuka, remember. Next time it's your turn to lure them in." Yang clapped his hands excitedly. He took off his mask and gave Yin a huge smile.

"Oh I got huge plans! I could hold them to the ground and you can get that kn-" 

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from behind. Yin and Yang turned their heads to see Kitty Gang standing behind them. Crooked in his arm was his pink motorcycle helmet. He was smirking, which meant he was in a good mood.

"What is it Kitty?" Yin asked. Kitty Gang dropped his helmet and sat in front of the two weaponists.

"Kim Doyun is dead." Yin and Yang gasped in shock.

"How?" Yin asked. Kitty Gang took out a lollipop and took off the wrapper. He licked it and answered Yin's question.

"Shot by Lee Know of the Compass gang." Yang sat down with Kitty Gang.

"With Mr. Kim dead and his son, who'll lead Bangtan?" he asked. Kitty Gang's smirk became wider. 

"Actually, before his son died, he had a family." Yin and Yang gave each other confused looks. 

Yin stared straight into the eyes of Kitty Gang.

"Kitty, what are you saying?" 

Kitty Gang pulled a picture out of his pocket. A picture of a man about Kitty Gang's age with black hair and glasses.

"I need you to watch Mr. Kim's grandson, Kim Taehyung."


	2. Chapter 2

There sat Taehyung in front of the principal's office. It had only been a day since he beat the living shit out of those assholes. He still had a bandage on his face.

Taehyung's brows were knitted and he had a scowl on his face. His glasses were pushed down a little and his beanie was not put on right. His headphones were on full volume and Taehyung was praying the meeting would take way longer.

But since the universe hates him, the door to the office opened. Hoseok and his dad exited the office. He was wearing the jacket Taehyung gave him for his birthday. And of course, his pride necklace.

When you're openly gay, you're automatically screwed.

Hoseok sat down next to Taehyung. He paused his music and took off his headphones.

"My dad won't say it," Hoseok mentions. "But he's thankful you protected me." Hoseok smiled at Taehyung. Seeing him happier now made Taehyung happy. 

"Thanks Hobi."

Hoseok nervously rubbed his nape.

"Hoseok what's wrong?" Taehyung asked. Judging from his expression, it wasn't good.

"Um so, from what I could tell from Mr. Kang, he's pissed off." 

Taehyung groaned. "Well that's  _ amazing  _ to know." Hoseok waved goodbye and went off to his dad. Taehyung slumped back against his chair. He let out a heavy sigh. The principal's assistant poked her head out from the door.

"Kim Taehyung, Mr. Kang would like to see you know." 

_ Fuck.  _ Taehyung got up and followed the principal's assistant inside. He sat down in front of Mr. Kang. Hoseok was right, he  _ did  _ look pissed off.

"Mr. Kim, we need to talk about your behavior," said Mr. Kang.  _ Getting straight to the point I see,  _ Taehyung told himself. 

"First off," Taehyung said matter-of-factly. "That bastard deserved it." Mr. Kang ignored the fact that Taehyung just cursed.

"You sent a student to the hospital."

" _ That  _ student!" Taehyung growled. "Called my best friend a faggot! I wasn't going to stand around and watch him bully Hoseok any longer. I just put him in his place." 

Mr. Kang sighed.

"Taehyung, until now you have a squeaky clean record. And because Hoseok's father is Jung Hajun, I'm giving you a pass." Taehyung smiled, but Mr. Kang added something else on.

"The pass means you're not being expelled Mr. Kim. You'll be suspended for two weeks." Taehyung groaned in annoyance. Once again, Mr. Kang ignored that. 

"Mr. Jung will bring your homework to you back and forth. I'll see you again in two weeks. You're excused Mr. Kim." Taehyung got up and started walking towards the door, every step closer to freedom from his principal. 

"But Mr. Kim, if this happens again. You  _ will  _ be expelled." Taehyung nodded and then left. 

Mr. Kang was right about almost everything, except Taehyung's squeaky clean record. He has beaten people up before, but this time, Taehyung did it and was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

"That thick motherfucker!" Taehyung cursed. His friends Jungkook and Hoseok watched from behind him. They were waiting in line for coffee, trying to cheer up Taehyung after the incident. Jungkook put a tattooed hand on Taehyung's shoulder.

"Just be glad the 'thick motherfucker' didn't expel you Taehyungie," Jungkook pointed out. Taehyung rolled his eyes and looked at the TV. And of course the news was on.

" **The Twin Devils of the Bangtan gang have escaped once again. Locals are to be on the lookout for these two dangerous men and if they see any suspicious behavior they must report to Captain Choi Yeonjun or any of his officers instantly.** " The news reporter showed pictures of two people. One was wearing a demon mask and the other was wearing something that resembled Bucky's mask from Winter Soldier, but with pink lenses and it was white. 

"Um Taehyung, you're next," Hoseok said, poking him. Taehyung looked away from the TV and went up to the barista. 

He was kind of cute. Curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and had a beauty mark on his neck.

"Hello how may I help you?" he asked. Taehyung observed the menu.

"I'll just have a Brown Sugar-Caramel Latte with two shots of espresso." The barista took out a coffee cup and a pen.

"Name?" he asked in a peppy tone.

"Put K. Taehyung," Taehyung responded. The barista's eyes looked dead for a moment. He quickly wrote down Taehyung’s name and passed the cup to another barista.

“Can someone take my place for a moment? I need to use the bathroom!” the barista called to his employees. 

“Don’t worry I got you Hueningkai,” one of his coworkers yelled back. The barista (who’s name was Hueningkai) left his spot.

The other barista took his place.

“Well that was weird,” Taehyung said rolling his eyes. The barista laughed nervously as Taehyung took out his credit card.

“Yah, Hueningkai is a weird one.” Taehyung paid for his drink and went to wait for it. Wait.

Taehyung looked back at the TV, the pictures were still being shown. Only now did he realize how one of the Twin Devils had a beauty mark in the same place as Hueningkai.

* * *

Hueningkai stepped out into the back of the café and took out his cell phone. He went onto his contacts and called Soobin.

"Soobin, I found him."

" _ What?! Really! Wow that was fast, _ " Soobin said over the phone.

"Yah. He just ordered a latte from the place I work at," Hueningkai told him. Soobin was silent for a moment.

" _ Hyuka I'm going to hang up now. I'm going to tell Kitty Gang that you found him. Byee! _ "

"Bye Binnie, hugs and kisses!" And Soobin hung up. The plan was working well for once. Taehyung will soon learn the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Taehyung please smile and stop staring at your latte!" Hoseok begged. Taehyung got out of his trance and looked at his two friends. Jungkook was sipping his Boba and glaring at Taehyung. Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I've just been distracted lately."

Jungkook took the straw out of his mouth and smacked his lips. "Well yah you were suspended today Taehyungie."

"Yes but—AGH! Sorry guys but I need some space for awhile." Taehyung got up from their table and left the café. Hoseok tried chasing him but Jungkook stopped him. 

Taehyung walked across the street to his car. He then heard someone calling his name.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung put his keys back in his pocket and saw his friend, Namjoon. Taehyung smiled. He walked in Namjoon's direction and greeted him.

"Hey Namjoon." Taehyung observed him. His hair was now dyed white, and he now has a scar on his cheek. Taehyung only knew him because Namjoon was an accountant for his grandfather, before his grandfather mysteriously disappeared. 

"Aren't you supposed to be heading back to school right now?" Namjoon asked checking his watch. 

Taehyung sighed and took a sip of his latte. 

"I was suspended," he responded. Taehyung licked the cream off of his lips. Namjoon titled his head.

"Why?" he asked. Taehyung sat down at a bench and put his latte next to him. Namjoon sat next to him and waited patiently for an explanation. 

"Some asshole called my friend Hoseok a faggot, so I beat him up. So hard that the bastard is now in the hospital." Namjoon blinked and nodded. Taehyung chuckled. "Honestly that guy should be _relieved_ that it was me who was with Hobi that day and not Yoongi." 

Namjoon's eyes lit up like a deer in a headlight.

"Yoongi?" he questioned.

Taehyung nodded. "Yah, Hobi's boyfriend. Boy that guy is a firecracker only met him a few times but just from those few meetings I kind of fear him now." Namjoon quickly got up.

"Sorry but I need to go. I just remembered that I have somewhere to go... BYE!" And Namjoon ran off in the opposite direction. Taehyung's face shifted to confusion, total, utter confusion. He starts talking about Hoseok's boyfriend and Namjoon starts sprinting away like some gazelle. 

That wasn't even the strangest thing that'll happen to Taehyung that day.

* * *

Taehyung decided to walk for a bit, take a breather. He didn't need to go back to his apartment yet, hell he didn't need to go back anywhere yet. 

Being recently suspended had its quirks—sort of. Taehyung finished the last of his latte and threw it in the trash. Now that he was thinking about it, he felt guilty for ditching Hoseok and Jungkook like that. There were only trying to help.

Taehyung passed by an alleyway and heard noises. His eyes averted to the dark area. 

_Don't do it Taehyung!_

_Oh hell yah I'm going in there!_ his stupid half of his brain screamed. And Taehyung listened to his stupid half. He walked into the creepy, dark, sketchy alley. Taehyung looked around. Nothing here. No estranged stray cat or dog. 

Taehyung was about to turn around. But he heard a clicking noise, and felt something cold being pressed against the back of his head. Taehyung pushed up his glasses and gulped.

"Turn around, slowly," a voice told him. Taehyung did turn around, unwillingly. Taehyung was met face to face with a man. His hair was a little long and brown, with a white streak in the front. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt and black pants. He wore a black face mask. In his hand was a gun.

"Um... hi?" The man glared at Taehyung. 

"You look just like that bastard grandfather of yours," the man said. Taehyung gulped, his eyes dilating.

"H-How do you know my grandpa?" Taehyung asked. The man laughed and he took off his mask. On his cheek was a cat paw tattoo. _Very_ threatening. But he was still holding a gun to Taehyung's head. 

"Because I watched him die. I watched him wither in agony, I watched his slow, painful death." Taehyung took a small step back. His grandpa... was dead! And this man had killed him. Taehyung pointed at him.

"Y-You killed him!" he cried out. The man laughed again. 

"No you idiot! Lee Know killed the bloody bastard." Taehyung made his hand into a fist. He was ready to punch this guy, even if it meant getting shot. Kitty paw man snapped his fingers and two more men appeared. A man near Taehyung's height with styled black hair and a man taller then Taehyung with bleached hair. 

"Hyunjin, Yunho, hold the bastard." The two grabbed Taehyung's arms and locked him into place. Kitty paw man aimed the gun right at Taehyung's forehead.

"With you gone, there won't be an heir to Bangtan." Taehyung knew that name, the name of the gang the Twin Devils are part of. But what did the man mean by heir? Taehyung struggled. This was the end. He was going to be killed in a dark alleyway, by three mysterious men. What a shitty way to go. Taehyung closed his eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to penetrate his forehead. _**THUNK!**_ Taehyung opened his eyes to see Kitty paw man laying on the ground, the gun no longer in his hand. 

"SAN!" the blonde yelled. Kitty paw's lackeys let go of him. Standing right behind Kitty paw's unconscious body, was Hoseok's boyfriend with a bat.

Yoongi had a fucking bat, and he just knocked out Taehyung's attacker.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-Yoongi?!" Taehyung stuttered. Yoongi was wearing a camo jacket with a black shirt and chains around his neck. His hair as always was bleached blonde. In his right hand, a bat, and his left hand, a knife. The two guys (Hyunjin and Yunho) pulled out knives. Taehyung quickly grabbed the gun the man San was holding and aimed it at Yunho.

"Do you even know how to use one of those?!" Yoongi scoffed. Before Taehyung could respond Hyunjin came at him with the knife. Taehyung dodged and Yoongi came at him. He had slipped the knife into his pocket and the bat was know being grasped in both of Yoongi's hands. Yunho came at Taehyung and he ducked under the knife and kicked Yunho. He grunted and tried grabbing Taehyung's hair. 

Taehyung was too quick. He ran and kept dodging Yunho's attacks. His brain was still processing everything. Why did these three random (kind of cute) guys attack him? Why the fuck Yoongi is here with a god damn bat and knife? And what did San mean by Bangtan and his grandpa?! 

"Yoongi who are these guys?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Yoongi shouted back as he threw in a punch. Taehyung got an idea. He grabbed the unconscious San and put the gun to his head.

"I'LL SHOT HIM!" Taehyung spat. Hyunjin and Yunho stopped, so did Yoongi. Yoongi's eyes lit up with absolute horror. 

"Taehyung you idiot what the fuck are you doing?!" Yoongi shouted.

Hyunjin pointed at Yoongi. "I agree with Agust D!"

Taehyung shrugged.

"I'm holding your leader at gunpoint what do you think I'm doing?" Taehyung responded. The two gangsters exchanged nervous glances and Yoongi face palmed.

"You idiotic heir you don't know what you're doing!" Yunho hollered. Yoongi stepped forward. 

"Look Taehyung, put the gun down and we can escape."

Hyunjin glared at him. " _Or_ I could slit both of your throats!" Yoongi clicked his tongue.

"Oh you idiots, you buffoons. I already called backup, so there's no throat slitting today."

"What?" Hyunjin, Yunho, and Taehyung said in unison. And that moment, a small green bomb dropped from a roof. 

Yoongi cupped his hands together. "TAEHYUNG DROP THE COMPASS GUY AND RUN!" Taehyung obliged and dropped San and ran. At that exact moment, the bomb said something.

 **SNIP SNIP MOTHERFUCKERS!** Taehyung knew that voice. It was the same voice as the barista. The bomb exploded into purple particles and covered everything. Yoongi grabbed Taehyung and got him out of there. 

They ran and ran until they got back to Taehyung's car. 

The two of them were out of breath. Taehyung looked straight at Yoongi and frowned.

"What—was— _that?!_ " he exclaimed. Yoongi gasped for air and made eye contact with Taehyung.

"Look, I don't have time to explain."

Taehyung stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. 

"Agust D? Bangtan? That smoke bomb that cursed at us? Yoongi you need to explain to me what the fuck was that!" Yoongi stood up and looked away from Taehyung.

"You'll know in time Taehyung. Kitty Gang will explain once he finds you." Before Taehyung could argue, Yoongi started walking away. Taehyung growled and cursed at himself. He pulled out his keys and got into his car.

_What just happened..._

* * *

_"Mama, when's papa coming home?" Taehyung was sitting at the table with his mom. His mom looked up from her food and gave Taehyung a soft smile._

_"He'll be back soon, he just had business in Seoul." Taehyung nodded sadly and went back to eating his dinner. After he finished, he went to play in the living room. His dad had a good job in Seoul with his grandpa. But his dad rarely came home. But when he did, he made every moment count. Three days ago was the last time he would ever saw him. It was 8 at night, Taehyung was about to get ready for bed._

_He heard crying. Taehyung entered the hallway to see his mom talking with his grandpa. They were both crying._

_"Mama, where's papa?" Taehyung asked. His mom bent down and hugged him. Taehyung returned the hug. "Mama..."_

_Taehyung's mom started crying even more. "I'm sorry baby—'m sorry but your dad isn't coming home!"_

_His mom nor grandpa never explained how his dad died._

* * *

Taehyung got back to his apartment and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Yeontan!" he yelled. Taehyung heard the little paw steps of his Pomeranian coming towards him. Taehyung knelt down and held out his hands. Yeontan jumped into Taehyung's hands and Taehyung started petting him.

"Oh Tannie you won't _believe_ the shit that happened to me today!" Yeontan licked Taehyung's face and he giggled. "Yeontan you always make me smile." Taehyung heard a knock on his door. He stopped petting Yeontan and opened the door. On the mat was a letter, a pink letter. 

Taehyung picked it up and turned it over. On the backside in beautiful writing were these words, to Kim Taehyung. Taehyung titled his head in confusion and looked at Yeontan who was sitting and waiting for more cuddles. Taehyung closed the door and opened the letter. 

_Dear Kim Taehyung,_

_If any inconvenience has happened to you, I apologize. But that isn't why I sent this letter Mr. Kim. Your grandfather, Kim Doyun is dead. He was the leader of the gang Bangtan, and my boss. He sadly was killed at the hands of Lee Know, one of the members of our rivals, the Compass. Since your father was sadly killed 16 years ago, you are now the heir to Bangtan. I'll explain more to you once we meet in person. I'll tell you who I am._

_With love,_

_Kitty Gang_

_PS. you are a cutie Mr. Kim I will admit that ;)_

Taehyung looked at the letter confused. His dear sweet grandpa, leader of some _gang_. Taehyung couldn't believe this letter. He would've called it a day if he didn't remember Yoongi mentioning that name. Kitty Gang. 

Who is this Kitty Gang? And what does Taehyung have to do with him...


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyung woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and lethargically grabbed it. 

It was a call from Jungkook.

"Do you know what time it is?" Taehyung groaned.

" _I know I know. Buuut..._ "

Taehyung sat up in his bed and scratched his head. "Spit it out Jungoo."

" _I may or may not have overheard from a friend who works at the police station that they're coming to visit you..._ "

Taehyung sprung out of his bed. 

"WHAT!" And like magic there was a knock on the door. _Oh fuck._ Taehyung hung up on Jungkook and went to open the door. He was met with three police officers.

"Hello Kim Taehyung my name is Choi Yeonjun and we're here to talk with you," the yellow haired on said. Taehyung sighed and moved out of the way to let the three of them in. They walked to Taehyung's living room and sat down on the couch.

"So officers, why are you here?" Taehyung asked. The redhead pulled out a gun and placed it on the table. Taehyung looked at it confused. "Um, I don't understand," he said with a chuckle.

The redhead spoke. "This gun and traces of your fingerprints and someone else's." Taehyung thought about it. Then he remembered. Yesterday, when he was in that alley. Taehyung had threatened those gang members with that gun.

"Eee. Now I remember. You see officers. He, funny story actually."

Officer Choi rolled his eyes. "Yah, spit it out. We don't have all day!"

The third officer glared at him. "Yeonjun," he growled.

Taehyung gulped. He had to explain. But he couldn't rat Yoongi out. And he has to leave out the part about him being the grandson of a dead gang leader.

"I was taking a walk then I was cornered by these three guys. I stole the gun from one of them and put the smallest in a chokehold and held the gun to his head. I threatened that I would shoot him if they didn't leave me alone. And they did. I swear it was self defense I had no other choice!" 

The three officers exchanged quick glances with each other. 

"Yeonjun, what do you think?" the redhead asked.

"We'll need more information from him, Kang. Mr. Kim, can you give us descriptions of the men who attacked you?" 

Taehyung pushed a bit of hair out of his face.

"Sorry, my memory is a bit fuzzy. Forgive me." The nice officer gave Taehyung a smile.

"It's fine, just come to the station once you remember." Taehyung said goodbye to the officers. Once he knew they were far enough away, he slammed the door shut. He leaned against it and fell to the ground. 

"THANK GOD THEY'RE GONE!" he shouted. Yeontan trotted up and sat on Taehyung's lap. He groaned and put his face in his hands. "Oh Tannie, what have I gotten myself into! This is like a manga come to life!" Yeontan whined and put his small head on Taehyung's calf.

* * *

Beomgyu was about to get into the squad car, then he saw it. There was a rider on a pink motorcycle. The rider was wearing a pink helmet with cat ears on top. It was covering their entire face. The rider wore a black leather jacket with bejeweled pattern on the back. They seemed to be watching Kim Taehyung's apartment.

"Beomgyu come on!" Taehyun yelled. Beomgyu blinked and got into the car. He watched as they drove further away from the apartment complex. The rider stayed put.

* * *

Taehyung decided to take Yeontan for a walk. With nothing else to do, he should at least give Yeontan the fresh air he needed. He walked down the stairs of the apartment, Yeontan by his side. 

It was a nice day. Maybe Taehyung could stop by for coffee and buy Yeontan some treats. That would be great. 

As he exited, Taehyung saw someone on a motorcycle. It was a nice motorcycle, and from the looks of it, that rider had a pretty slim body. If only Taehyung could see their face. The rider was looking right in Taehyung's direction.

Taehyung winced.

"Oi, what are you looking at?!" Taehyung shouted. The rider put their hands on the gas and accelerator and took off. Taehyung scoffed. "Weirdo." He continued walking with Yeontan. He was defiantly going to get a nice cup of coffee. 

"Tannie, wasn't that weird?" Of course Yeontan doesn't answer. He's a dog. Taehyung sighed. They got closer and closer to the bank. An explosion blew open the doors. Taehyung grabbed Yeontan and jumped out of the way. A broad-shouldered man with a leather jacket and a deep black v-neck stepped out of the smoke and brushed it out of his face. He looked to Taehyung and Yeontan.

His blonde hair blew in the wind, and he smirked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's my lucky day." There was a compass tattoo on his collarbone. Taehyung gripped Yeontan to his chest. 

"W-Who are you?!" he stammered. Tattoo man took out a gun and aimed it Taehyung. 

"You're worst nightmare mate." Taehyung gulped. _THIS IS THE SECOND DAY IN A ROW WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Taehyung's brain screamed. This was the end, probably. Yoongi couldn't save his ass now. Who knows where he was at the moment. And possibly by the time the police came, he would already be shot dead. 

Tattoo man snickered. He was about to pull the trigger. But a pink motorcycle drove in front of him. They were both confused now. The rider flipped up his black visor to reveal cat-like eyes. 

"Get on hot stuff," the rider said. Taehyung looked back between Tattoo man and the rider. Rider it was. Taehyung jumped onto the motorcycle. He put Yeontan in his jacket and hung on tight to both him and the rider. 

The rider flipped back on his visor and took off at full speed. The engines roared and they sped down the road. Taehyung screamed in terror. Yeontan stuck his tongue out. 

"Better get used to it boss, this is my main method of travel!" the rider remarked. 

"B-Boss?! Who the hell are you?" The rider probably smirked under his helmet.

"I should probably introduce myself now. You can call me Kitty Gang." Taehyung's face filled with shook. This was the guy who sent him the letter. He should've known from the pink motorcycle. 

"You're Kitty Gang? I expected some chick," Taehyung responded.

Kitty Gang chuckled from under his helmet. "That doesn't mean I'm not as seductive as a chick." 

_He's_ flirting _with me holy shit! No one has ever been this flirty with me before!_

"So, Kitty Gang—were are we going?"

"To our headquarters. There, we'll be explained."

* * *

"Bang Chan, what should we do now?" Lee Know asked. 

Chan was already busy. He took out his phone.

"Lee Know, tell Yeosang to grab the money and get the car ready." Chan was making a call. He had him on speed-dial. The boss.

Chan waited for him to pick up.

" _Hello, Lee Felix here._ "

"Lix, it's me. Kitty Gang has found Taehyung." 

" _Kitty Gang just made everything more difficult, and more fun._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where it gets kind of smexy (or at least I’ll try) 👁👄👁

The headquarters, in reality, was a giant office building. Kitty Gang stopped the motorcycle and parked it in front of the building. He helped Taehyung off. Yeontan was eager to run away but Taehyung held on tight. Kitty Gang finally took off his helmet and...

_Oh sweet mother of Jay-Z—he's gorgeous!_

Kitty Gang was indeed stunning. His eyes were a soft blue color and his hair pink. He wore pink eye shadow that looked amazing on him and had some pretty nice lips. His ears were adorned with piercings, more than Taehyung had. 

Only now did Taehyung realize his fashion choice. Leather pants with pink holsters and a Gucci shirt. His leather jacket was black with pink jewels on the back that somewhat resembled wings. 

Kitty Gang scoffed.

"If you want to admire me all day we can do that in your new office." He walked inside and threw his helmet to a valet. 

Taehyung looked at Yeontan.

"You're right, he's too perfect." Taehyung put Yeontan down and walked inside with him. He followed Kitty Gang. He seemed to have so much power in the building despite being so short. Everywhere he went, people would jump out of the way, fear on their faces. There was a smirk on Kitty Gang's face, a cute one. Taehyung stopped behind and picked up Yeontan in his arms. Kitty Gang pushed the button to the elevator and stepped in.

Taehyung went in with him. The doors closed in front of them.

The elevator ride was silent. Kitty Gang leaned over a few times to pet Yeontan and talk about how soft and cute he was.

"I need to get this little guy some treats," he said as he rubbed Yeontan's ear. Taehyung tapped his foot rhythmically.

"So, Kitty Gang. Since this is like the mob or a gang or something, what exactly is your rank in all of this?" Taehyung asked out of curiosity. Kitty Gang stopped petting Yeontan and looked at him. His eyes were like a little kitten’s when it sees something it likes.

"I’m going to be your second-in-command."

"Ashhshw, huh?" Kitty Gang smirked again and bopped Taehyung’s nose with his finger. 

”We’re going to have so mu-” A voice from the speakers interrupted him.

" _Kitty what the fuck did I tell you about flirting with the new boss?!_ "

"OH CAN IT BAMBAM!" Kitty Gang yelled at the speaker system. 

" _Well Kitty I ain’t going to can it you_ _cıdả hia!_ ” the speaker guy responded.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A CALLOUS MONITOR LIZARD YOU’RE THE MONITOR LIZARD!" Kitty Gang screeched in anger. Taehyung didn’t say anything out loud, but seeing Kitty Gang angry was kind of cute. Why did everyone fear him so much he’s adorable. 

Kitty Gang signed and turned back to Taehyung and Yeontan.

"Sorry you had to see that, BamBam is a jerk sometimes. Ah, we’re here!" The elevator had reached the top floor. Kitty Gang and Taehyung stepped out into a nice area overlooking the Seoul skyline. 

In front of the giant windows was a desk that had a little sign on it, Kim Taehyung.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A woman in a white business suit spun around in the chair. She had red lipstick and a black bob cut. Her face was angular and there was a fire in her eyes, something that spoke not to mess with her or else get burned.

Kitty Gang put his hand on his hip. "Hwasa, aren’t you supposed to be making a deal with the Diablos right now?"

Hwasa shrugged. "Not for another hour. Besides, I wanted to pop in and meet the new boss." She stood up and shook Taehyung’s hand.

"Ahn Hyejin, you can call me Hwasa. If you need any tips on how to avoid Kitty I can give you some."

"I HEARD THAT!" Hwasa laughed.

"Kitty I’m joking you’re awesome why would anyone avoid you." Kitty Gang crossed his arms.

"Thank you!" Hwasa left the office and got into the elevator. Kitty Gang sighed.

"Hwasa is interesting, you’ll come to meet everyone soon. Now, we’ll get to business, but first." Kitty Gang pointed at Yeontan. 

"As much as I fucking love your dog, he can’t be here during this." Taehyung put Yeontan down on the ground. Kitty Gang walked over to the desk and pressed a button.

"Oi, Jinyoung."

" _What._ "

"Can you come up here? I need you to take care of Mr. Kim’s pupper."

" _HE HAS A DOG OH MY GOD I’M COMING UP RIGHT AWAY KITTY!_ " And the Jinyoung guy was there in three minutes. He had black hair with parts of it hanging in front of his face and a gray suit with a white dress shirt. When he saw Yeontan his face lit up.

"Holy shit he’s adorable!" He ran up to Yeontan and started petting him. "Hi sweetie what’s your name?"

"His name is Yeontan," Taehyung responded. Jinyoung stood up and shook Taehyung’s hand.

"You must be Mr. Kim right?" Taehyung nodded. 

"Pretty much."

"Don’t worry Mr. Kim, I’ll take good care of Yeontan." Taehyung put Yeontan on the ground and Jinyoung took his leash. He smiled as he walked Yeontan to the elevator. Taehyung waved goodbye. 

"Will Tannie be okay?" Taehyung asked.

Kitty Gang patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jinyoung is a good guy. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Yeontan. Now, let's get to business." Taehyung nodded his head and took off his jacket. Kitty Gang led him to the desk and Taehyung sat down in the large chair. 

"So Kitty Gang, tell me why I'm here." Kitty Gang walked closer to Taehyung.

"As mentioned, your grandfather was the leader of Bangtan. He was killed two weeks ago by a rival gang member. Since you are the only surviving heir, you'll be leader now." Taehyung gulped. Kitty Gang jumped on the table and crossed his legs. He continued. "Your father would've told you but with him being..."

"Dead," Taehyung said quietly. Kitty Gang nodded. 

"Yes. From what I heard from your grandfather, he had you and your mother live further out in Seoul to protect you from the family business, till it was time. He was going to tell you on your 21st birthday but then... we got into some trouble with the Compass." 

Taehyung gave Kitty Gang a worried look. "Kitty Gang, what happened?"

"Three years ago, your grandfather and another member, Yugyeom, shot the leader of the Compass, Lee Junho—the uncle of the current leader."

"Is that why, those guys wanted to kill me?" Kitty Gang sighed.

"Yes. Auggie told me about how San and his underlings attacked you yesterday."

"Yah, and that blonde you saved me from." Kitty Gang growled.

"Bang Chan. The Compass's brat of a leader righthand man. He's hot, but not my type." Kitty Gang jumped down from the table and onto Taehyung's lap. He wrapped his agile legs around his waist and his arms around Taehyung's shoulders.

"I can call you Taehyungie, right?" he whispered into Taehyung's ear. A shiver went up Taehyung's spine. Kitty Gang was getting extremely close for comfort. Kitty Gang drew a line across Taehyung's chest with his finger.

"So, will you join up, Taehyungie?" he asked smoothly. Taehyung's cheeks were getting pinker and pinker. He grabbed Kitty Gang's arms gently and removed them from his shoulders. 

"Um, why don't I think about it?" he responded. Kitty Gang had a shock look on his face and then pouted.

"Oh, will you at least stay awhile. Me, Jin, and Solar were planning on going to dinner, you can come with us." Taehyung gave Kitty Gang a warm smile. 

"Maybe if you tell me your real name so I can stop calling you Kitty Gang." Kitty Gang laughed nervously and got off of Taehyung and back onto the table. He rubbed his pink hair and a sweet looking smile appeared on his face.

"That's confidential for now. Just call me Kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a very long chapter
> 
> Sorry guys


	7. Chapter 7

**_Earlier that day..._ **

"Hey Felix, you've been quiet lately." Felix looked at his friend Hongjoong. They were both getting Boba and were out for a walk.

"Sorry Hongjoong-hyung, work's been busy," Felix responded with a sigh. He took another sip of his Boba. Felix fiddled with his sweater string. "I'm glad we're able to hang out now."

"So... how's Mingi doing?" Hongjoong asked. A small blush appeared on his face. Felix knew about Hongjoong's feelings for his swordsman. Mingi is a sweetheart, well, when he's not cutting into the legs of enemy gang members. 

"Mingi is doing great, he really misses you. Why don't you just ask him out finally," Felix said elbowing Hongjoong as they walked. He laughed. Felix knew that laugh, his nervous laugh.

"What? _No_. Mingi is too busy doing gang things anyways how would we have time to... Okay maybe I am nervous." Felix gave Hongjoong a reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around his friend. 

"Don't worry, you can do it." Before Hongjoong could speak, Felix's phone started ringing. Felix took his arm off of Hongjoong's shoulders and took his phone out of his sweater and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Lee Felix here." Channie's voice came through on the other side of the line.

" _Lix, it's me. Kitty Gang has found Taehyung._ " Felix stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes dilated, then went back to normal. It's leadership time. A smirk came onto his face. Now this little game of cat and mouse has just gotten more interesting. 

"Kitty Gang just made everything more difficult, and more fun," Felix responded. He hung up on Chan and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked sadly at Hongjoong.

"Sorry mate, this has to be cut short. Something just came up."

Hongjoong took a long sip of his Boba tea.

"Felix-ssi, what happened?"

"Hongjoong, I swear I'll explain everything later. But I need you not to hang out with Hoseok for awhile just in case."

"Oh shit," Hongjoong said aloud. 

Felix nodded in response.

"Yep. This is some gang shit."

-+✘+-

Taehyung emerged from the dressing room in a new fitted black suit. He had removed his glasses and put on his contact lenses. He adjusted his cuffs and earrings. He looked at himself in the mirror. Taehyung looked pretty good. 

"Damn you should dress in suits more often." Kitty Gang was leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a magenta sweater that was tucked into black leather pants. He had black combat boots and a black choker and hoop earrings. On top of his combed back pink hair were circular sunglasses with golden frames and pink lenses. Kitty looked very handsome. To add to it, part of his collarbone was showing.

Taehyung could feel his heart beating at a million miles per hour and his face turning as pink as Kitty's sweater.

"Um, you look great in that sweater I mean that sweater looks great on you I—oh god damnit." Kitty giggled. 

He put his sunglasses on. "Are you ready to go Taehyungie? Solar and Jin are waiting downstairs." Taehyung entwined his arm around Kitty's. A small blush crept up Kitty's face. The two of them headed to the elevator. Jinyoung was playing with Yeontan and waved goodbye to them.

"Enjoy your date!" he called to them. Taehyung got flustered and covered his face with his hand. Kitty rolled his eyes.

"I wish, but it's business stuff with Jin-hyung and Solar-noona. Taehyung is coming since he'll be the boss now."

"I haven't decided-" Kitty put his finger to Taehyung's lips and shushed him.

"C'mon." He pressed the button of the elevator and they both walked in. Kitty gave Taehyung a wide smile. He rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung gently put a strand of hair behind Kitty's ear.

"Are you always this cuddly with people?" Taehyung asked. Kitty shook his head.

"No, only with you," he responded. Part of Taehyung felt flustered, the other part was completely confused. "You'll like Jin and Solar," Jimin spoke out. Taehyung was about to speak but the elevator had reached the first floor. Taehyung and Kitty stepped out and walked to the front. 

Taehyung saw a redhead with a high ponytail with a purple tank top and a white jacket on her shoulders and a good looking man wearing a black turtleneck. Turtleneck waved to Kitty as they got closer to them and the car.

"Mr. Kim," Kitty said. He pointed at ponytail and turtleneck. "This is Solar and Jin." Jin waved at Taehyung.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully. He was very handsome. With his shaped face and dark eyes, and that black hair of his styled to show his forehead. He seemed too nice to be part of a gang. Maybe he's just there to make deals like Hwasa does.

"Hi," Taehyung said, waving at them. Solar whistled as she observed Kitty and Taehyung.

"Wow Kitty, looks like you already got the new boss around your little pinkie," Solar snickered. Kitty looked like he was about to attack her but he resisted. 

"Can we just go?" Kitty growled. Jin shrugged and opened the door for Taehyung and Kitty. They both got into the back seat. Kitty laid his head on Taehyung's lap. Taehyung moved his head closer to Kitty's ear and whispered.

"So what does Jin and Solar do?" he asked. Kitty slowly blinked his eyes and removed his sunglasses.

"Solar is a regular member, but she's an extremely good markswoman."

"What about Jin?"

Kitty chuckled and rolled onto his back.

"Jin's a hitman. One of the best in the business."

-+✘+-

"Jungkook, can I ask you something?" Hoseok asked as he dodged some other students eying him. Jungkook glared at them and raised a fist. They instantly walked in the opposite direction, fear in their eyes. Hoseok let out a sigh of relief.

Jungkook looked back at him.

"What do you want to ask me, hyung?" Hoseok fiddled with his hood. 

"It's been two weeks since I saw another student in my dance class, Lee Felix. I'm starting to get worried," Hoseok spoke out. Jungkook thought for a moment.

"What does Felix look like?" Jungkook responded.

Hoseok started describing. 

"He's about yea tall, has silver hair with an undercut, and I've never seen him wear any short sleeves or anything that has a neckline that goes below his collarbone. Always has fingerless gloves." Jungkook shook his head.

"Sorry Hobi, I haven't seen him." Hoseok sighed.

"Maybe I'll file a missing person's report with Beomgyu-hyung at the police station if he's gone for another day or two." Hoseok pulled a folder out of his backpack. On the front was 'Kim Taehyung's School work'. "Whelp, I'm going to buy some snacks and head over to Taehyung-ssi's to give him his homework and hang out." 

"Okay, say hi to Yoongi for me!" Jungkook said. He waved goodbye to Hoseok and walked off. Hoseok prayed as he walked along that asshole who beat him up friends' don't come for him. He lived in constant fear just because he liked guys, even though that's legal now as of a couple months ago. The life of a gay guy.

Hoseok brought the snacks and headed towards Taehyung's apartment. No problems yet. Everything was going a-okay. Hoseok arrived at the door of Taehyung's apartment and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. At this point his dog Yeontan would've been barking up a storm by now. Hoseok walked over to Taehyung's next door neighbor and knocked on her door. He was only acquainted with her. 

A woman with black hair and blonde streaks answered.

"You're Minnie right, Taehyung's neighbor?" Hoseok asked. Minnie nodded.

"Yah, are you a friend of his?" she asked. Hoseok nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you saw him." Minnie thought for a moment.

"I believe he went on a walk with his dog."

"At what time?" Hoseok asked.

Minnie gulped.

"11:24, that's when he told me he was going on a walk." Hoseok's eyes dilated.

"Um, thanks." Minnie smiled.

"No problem." Then she closed the door in front of Hoseok. He walked back in front of Taehyung's apartment door and leaned against it.

It's currently 6:57 PM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is dinner time! Well, other events will occur too.
> 
> Also yes I changed the break lines to something else enjoy! And if you see any updates that's me actually editing this damn thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung entered the restaurant with Jin, Solar, and Kitty. He looked around in awe.

"It's been since my 19th birthday since I came somewhere this nice." 

"Did Doyun take you?" Jin asked as an waiter took the four of them to their table. They all sat down and were passed menus. 

Taehyung nodded.

"It used to be my dad, but then he died. So Grandpa Doyun would take me and my mom out for her birthday, Christmas, mother's day, and my birthday." Taehyung smiled at the memory. He remembered how his grandpa gave him his first beer on his 19th birthday (it was disgusting) but he still enjoyed the time with him. Only a few months later he would disappear. But now Taehyung knew what happened.

He was shot. And Taehyung never got to properly say goodbye to him.

Kitty waved his hand in front of Taehyung's face.

"Tae, are you okay? You kind of dozed off."

"Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm deep in thought." Solar leaned forward.

"Were you thinking about your grandfather?" she whispered. Taehyung nodded.

"Let’s just say, unlike the rest of you guys, I never got to properly say goodbye," he said with a shrug. He looked at Kitty. "Guess a funeral is out of the question."

Jin chuckled. "Yep pretty much. Sorry Taehyung." Before Taehyung could respond the waiter brought over their menus.

He was tall and had messy dark brown hair and round circular glasses. He was quiet handsome to say the lest.

"Good evening, my name is Mingi and I’ll be your server for tonight. I’ll come back in a few moments with some water then see if you’re ready to order some drinks." Solar smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the menu. Mingi did a quick little bow and left. Kitty glared at him during the entire interaction.

"My gut is telling me that guy is suspicious," he growled as he popped up his sunglasses. Solar snorted.

"Kitty—is this by any chance the same gut that told you to try and sleep with-" Kitty quickly leaned over and covered Jin’s mouth. He looked extremely flustered. He chewed the inside of his cheek.

"We, do not _speak_ of that incident," he snarled leaning back into his seat. Jin and Solar exchanged looks. Taehyung chuckled. He was curious now. But Kitty seemed pissed off so that was a story for another day. 

Mingi came back with the water and poured some for everyone. He then took out a notepad and pen. He smiled.

"Now what drinks would you like to have tonight?"

"Martini glass, dry," Solar asked.

"Red wine," Jin and Kitty said in unison. 

Taehyung rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Coca Cola with a lemon, please." Mingi finished writing everything down and went to retrieve the drinks. Taehyung felt awkward since everyone was ordering alcohol. Meanwhile here he was with a glass of Coca Cola well on the way.

Jin felt the awkward tension so he started up a conversation.

"So, Taehyung, heard you're going to college, right?"

Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah. I'm an art major. As you know I got suspended for beating some homophobic bitch up. He called my friend Hoseok a fag. Long story short he's in the hospital."

"Wait," Solar spoke up, "Isn't that Yoongi's boyfriend?" Taehyung nodded.

"Damn," Jin exclaimed. 

Kitty was very much silent for the whole conversation. He just drank his water and looked around the restaurant. He seemed to be very much on edge. Everything about his chill demeanor was gone. He seemed cold now. Taehyung tapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're fine, Kitty?"

Kitty swatted Taehyung's hand away. He pouted and looked directly at Taehyung.

"I'm fine." Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

Mingi returned. He put the drinks down in front of everyone, and waited a good two minutes. Once everyone took a sip of their drink. Mingi's reached into his overcoat and pulled something out. A gun. He held it to Taehyung's head. 

"Kim Taehyung. You're coming with me," he smirked as he took off his glasses. Jin and Solar whipped out their guns and held them at Mingi. Kitty pulled out a knife. 

Another waiter with dark blue hair and a scar in his cheek also took out a gun and held it at the group.

The whole restaurant started freaking out. People were running all over the place and a few were calling the police. 

Kitty was quick and stabbed the knife in Mingi's arm. He was taken off guard long enough for Kitty to pull Taehyung under the table. That's when the gunshots went off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos ensued. Gunshots were heard throughout the restaurant. Taehyung and Kitty were hiding under the table. 

Taehyung could hear screaming from the customers and the waiters and chefs trying to call the police. He turned to Kitty.

"Is this normal?" he asked quietly. 

"Usually from other gangs but not Compass. Lee's up to something," Kitty growled. In this situation of all situations, Kitty started taking off his sweater. Taehyung let out a silent scream. Thankfully he was wearing a crop top underneath, with a chest holster containing his pink gun. He tied his pink sweater around his waist.

"Come on we're getting you out of here then teaching you how the hell to protect yourself." Taehyung nodded. Kitty looked around and gave a thumbs up, singling that the coast is clear. Kitty grabbed Taehyung and started running for the closest exist. 

They needed to get out of here quickly. Taehyung got an idea, but Kitty was probably going to hate it. 

Taehyung bent down and wrapped his arms around Kitty's knees and waist. He lifted him up and started for the exit.

"Oh Mr. Kim, how romantic," Kitty cooed.

"No, I'm just trying to get the fuck out of here faster and carrying you is better then waiting for you to catch up." Kitty pouted and let out a small oh. The man quickly reached into his holster and grabbed his gun. He aimed at behind them and started shooting.

Taehyung screamed internally. His heart was beating at a million hours per hour. Kitty seemed perfectly calm, knowing exactly what he was doing.

The two of them finally got outside and Taehyung let Kitty down.

He let out a heavy breath.

"My god you're light!" he exclaimed.

Kitty smiled. "Maybe you're just strong." Taehyung blushed at Kitty's comment. He didn't know how to respond.

"So, um, are we going to get out of here or-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice interrupted them. A man shorter then Taehyung and Kitty emerged from the darkness. Taehyung knew he saw him from somewhere. But Kitty knew who that was. 

"Oh hello there, Bang Chan. It's been awhile, hasn't it," Kitty said coldly. Now Taehyung remembered where he saw him. The man at the bank. The one with the compass tattoo. Bang Chan rolled his eyes.

"Should've shot you dead when I had the chance you stupid cat." Kitty laughed. 

"Oh how sweet," his second-in-command responded in a mocking manner. He cocked his gun and aimed it at Bang Chan. "I'm going to give you two choices you bastard. I can shoot you or you can go freely and crawl back to your boss."

Bang Chan shrugged. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a pistol. 

"How about I just shoot both you _and_ your boss and everyone's happy." Kitty clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't get why I gave you those two choices, I ain't having anyone die tonight you got it punk! Now make your decision, or I will shoot you!" There was fear in Kitty's voice. When Taehyung thinks about it, Kitty was probably his age, maybe even younger. He was human. They all were.

Even Bang Chan looked scared. It was in his eyes. His expression screamed bravery but his eyes didn't. They were a different story. 

"MR. KIM! KITTY-HYUNG! HOLD YOUR BREATHS!" a voice yelled from above. Kitty lowered his gun and covered his face. Taehyung did the same. Bang Chan eyed them with confusion. A small green ball dropped from above. Bang Chan's expression went from confusion to fear.

 **SNIP SNIP MOTHERFUCKERS!** a familiar recorded voice shouted. Purple smoke exploded everywhere. Kitty grabbed Taehyung's hand and started running. Bang Chan was busy coughing and trying to find his way through the smoke. The two of them hopped into an SUV. Two other people came in.

One of them was in all white wearing an demon mask and the other was in all pink with a Winter Soldier mask, but white with pink lenses. They both took off their masks. The white clothed guy was very handsome and had dimples. The pink clothed guy looked exactly like the barista.

"Hi Taehyung! I'm Hueningkai and this is Soobin. But he goes by Yin and I go by Yang, whatever you prefer," the barista said with a smile.

Kitty pouted. "Shut up lovebirds Bang Chan won't be distracted for long." Soobin blinked.

"Oh, right." He started the engine of the SUV and they got out of their quickly.

"Hey Kitty?" Taehyung asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are Jin and Solar going to be okay?" Taehyung asked.

"Noona and hyung will be fine," Hueningkai told him. "They're always fine." Taehyung gulped. 

"If you say so, Kai."

* * *

Hoseok was getting worried. It's been a while. It was almost 8:00 PM. Taehyung wasn't like this. He would never be gone for this long without telling his friends. He groaned to himself. 

"Um, excuse me?" someone asked. Hoseok looked up to see a very handsome man holding Taehyung's dog. He had black hair and was wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans.

Hoseok stood up. "Is that Yeontan?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"Found him wondering around. Checked the collar and had an address, and now here we are." Yeontan seemed very calm in the man's arms. Usually he would bark at strangers, hell even bite them if he seems to hate them. But Yeontan seemed content. The small Pomeranian was sticking his tongue out and seemed to be doing that dog smile.

Hoseok took Yeontan from the man.

"Did you by any chance see his owner?" The man was silent.

"...No," he responded. A dead end. Taehyung would never let Yeontan wander off, unless something bad happened to him. 

"I'll take care of him, I'm a friend of his owner."

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Jung Hoseok," he responded. The man just nodded.

"Jinyoung. Make sure he's taken care of." By his tone, it kind of sounded like a threat. But Hoseok could just be tired. Jinyoung scratched his chin. "Could I, wait with you? You seem lonely."

"Okay, but I have a boyfriend by the way."

"Dude I'm not trying to flirt with you I'm being nice." Hoseok smiled.

"Okay," he hummed. "We can wait for Taehyung."


End file.
